Erin Hannon
Kelly Erin Hannon is a secondary love interest on the US version of The Office. Biography Erin was hired for the receptionist's position after Pam temporarily resigned in Season 5. When Pam returned, she took a sales position, allowing Erin to remain. Erin is perky and childlike, a rare trait among the jaded Dunder-Mifflin crowd. She's an orphan and at one point thought that Phyllis(one of the sales staff) might be her biological mother. Erin also sees her boss Michael Scott as a father-figure, due to their similar personalities. By the end of the series, Erin's parents have managed to track her down and they reconnect. Romances Andy Bernard Andy has had a long-standing crush on Erin. Ever since Erin arrived, Andy has been trying to impress her, usually with disastrous results. The two have a mutual attraction for each other, but think the other will make the first move which stifles their chemistry. In Season 6 the two start dating, only for Erin to dump Andy when she found out he was briefly engaged to the office killjoy Angela. Erin and Andy stay on good terms while Erin dates Gabe. It is obvious that the two are still attracted to each other. In Season 8, Erin is once again single, while Andy is in a steady relationship. After Erin moves to Florida, Andy realises that he can't live without her and publicly dumps his new girlfriend as a romantic gesture, winning Erin back. Erin is still dating Andy in Season 9, but she has begun to see some of Andy's less favourable traits. When Andy refuses to validate some adoption papers for a co-worker, Erin bursts into tears, remembering how hard her life was without parents. Another instance has Andy invite an a Capella group from his old college into the office, which only serves to highlight how little he has matured since then. Andy then takes his family boat out to sea and spends some time traveling, leaving Erin all alone and barely maintaining contact with her. Andy returns and expects Erin to stay his girlfriend, despite the fact she no longer cares for him. With Pete's support, Erin gains the confidence to break up with Andy. Andy would later try to spite both of them by inviting Gabe and Pete's ex-girlfriend to the office to embarrass the two for his own amusement. Gabe Lewis Erin and Gabe started dating in Season 7. The relationship seems forced, as the camera crew keeps asking Gabe if he's still dating Erin. Erin herself admits from the get-go that the only reason she agreed to date Gabe was because she was afraid he'd sack her if she didn't. Nevertheless, Erin seems to want the relationship to work, going as far as to invite Michael to Gabe's place so they can get to know each other better. Gabe grows increasingly paranoid around Andy, knowing that there are lingering feelings between him and Erin. Towards the end of the season, Erin tells Pam that she can no longer stand Gabe and wants to get away from him. Erin dumps Gabe so she can have some space to herself, causing Gabe to have an emotional breakdown. Gabe later transfers to another branch before changing careers. When Andy decides to spite Erin for leaving him for Pete, he brings Gabe back, along with Pete's ex-girlfriend. This leads to a lot of unresolved tension coming to the surface. Gabe doesn't make any more appearances after that, implying that his employment was just a contract job. Pete Miller Pete was a new employee hired at the start of Season 9. He develops a friendly relationship with both Erin and Andy, though there are several hints that there's more between him and Erin than either would care to admit. Even though Erin was still dating Andy at this point, she has begun to see that Andy is fairly obnoxious and immature compared to the younger and more grounded Pete. When Andy goes off on his family boat for three months, Erin spends more and more time with Pete. Once Andy comes back, Erin confides in Pete that she doesn't love him anymore. Pete tells Erin that she should do what makes her happy, to which Erin responds by kissing Pete. The two have been dating ever since. Pete and Erin's relationship parallels both Jim and Pam's relationship in the early series, as well as Tim and Dawn's in the British series. Erin brings this up and suggests that they double-date, but Jim and Pam make excuses why they can't and Erin drops the subject out of embarrassment. Dwight Schrute and Ryan Howard have also shown an interest in Erin at various points. Dwight's interest fades early on while Ryan shows signs he's planning to cheat on or even dump Kelly for Erin. Love Rivals Jessica After Andy was promoted to Regional Manager, he began dating Jessica. When he introduced her to the rest of the office, Erin reacted immaturely. Andy chastised her for this, reminding Erin that she was the one who dumped him. When Erin decides to leave Scranton, Andy realises he still has feelings for her and begs her to come back, dumping Jessica in front of Erin and her friends. Category:TV Love Interests Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:The Office Love Interests